Code Geass
by CZeroC
Summary: Would you like it when 2 girls are fighting over you in YOUR room when you come home? You would. But if they want to beat up each other like that it get's out of hand. Dx. Oh, and if you review. Dont just tell me what was BAD, I know, also tell me what was actually pretty good to it or how I could make this bad things better, I cant do really much with your review if you dont...


Well, we'll start the story off in Lelouch's room, okay? *^* 

*Lelouch walks into the room, where Kallen and C2 are having a fight*

Lelouch: *Puts off his Zero mask* What are you two doing here?

Kallen: *Yelling* Well, I was going to clean up your room, but when I walked in, she was already sniffing here!

C2: *Totally calm* What? I live here, stupid! You kno- *Interrupted o3o*

Kallen: So you live here!? What are you? His wife? You're just a creepy stalker!

Lelouch: Wow, calm down, girls… You shouldn't be fighting like thi- *Interruptions are great, arent they?*

Kallen: Well, then it's set, we'll settle this with a knightmare fight, 1 one 1!

C2: *Suzaku walks into the room, all surprised* What!? I don't even have a knightmare…

Suzaku: What in the world is going on here…?

Kallen: Oh, she's a scaredy cat, she can't even fight me with a knightmare!

Suzaku: Well, that's no problem, I'll fight you for her, it wouldn't be fair any other way since your Guren is a generation 9 knightmare, my Lancelot is the only worthy opponent.

Lelouch: Wait, is this fight about me?

C2: Thanks Suzaku, I appreciate it.

Kallen: Mhm, I think it's alright if you take her place for a fair fight, but don't get too full of yourself, Suzaku.

Suzaku: Ofcourse, you're not the one to talk too big of herself here. Hey, let's get our knightmares, I'll see you right above this ship, you get the Guren, I'll be there in the Lancelot and Lelouch in the Shinkirõ.

Lelouch: Wait, why do I get my knightmare if I dont have to fight?

Kallen: Right! On my way! *Runs off*

Suzaku: Then that's that, see you there, Lelouch! *Walks off as well*

Lelouch: Egh… *Looks around him* Wait… Where did C2 go?... Mhm, doesn't matter now… *Walks off as last*

/Later, in the sky… 

Kallen: *Flies to the above side of the ship, where Suzaku is already waiting* How did you get here so fast?

Suzaku: I didn't , you're Guren is just getting old and rusty.

Lelouch: *Arrives as well in the Shinkirõ* So, has anyone seen C2?

Kallen: This has nothing to do with that little slime right now, this is between me and Suzaku. *Flies at the Lancelot in high speed, trying to grab his head*

Suzaku: *Dodges the Guren's claw and tries slashing it with his sword, wich fails because the Guren flies backwards* Heh, you're not slow, I give you that.

Lelouch: Wasn't this fight between Kallen and C2? Well… Whatever…

Rolo: *Flies by as he notices the Guren and Lancelot fighting* Hey! Stop that! You'll both get hurt or something! *He stops their time with his Geass and flies at them while their frozen*

C2: *Flies at him in her pink Lancelot and cuts off the knightmare's limbs* That trick won't work on me, now don't get all full of yourself next time.

Rolo: Hehe, I see, I'll leave this to you then, keep Brother safe, will you? *Flies off in his safety capsule, back to the ship and time continous normally again*

Lelouch: Was that Rolo, where did he go?... Oh, hey C2, where did you go?

C2: Oh, I remembered I DID have a knightmare, so I went to get it, sorry to not tell you guys.

Kallen: You tell me now!? Am I going to fight 2 knightmare's at the same time!? *Shoots her Guren claw at him in a homing attack*

Suzaku: Nah, you can fight her alone, if she doesn't mind, if she does, you'll continue fighting me like we're doing now. *Destroys the Guren claw with his laser cannon*

Kallen: Dodge it like that? Exactly as I planned! *A new claw grows from her arm* Now take this again, will you?

C2: *Shoots a homing missile at Kallen, wich gets destroyed by the old Guren claw pieces flying around* Egh, just get hit and taste defeat, redhead!

Kallen: Look what I got from the Black Knights! *Sets an EMP bomb at the Lancelot's chest and immobilizes him* Now, slime, let's get this over with. *She flies at C2's knightmare and starts to attack it, the attacks get barely dodged*

Lelouch: What? A 9th generation knightmare against C2's knightmare just isn't fair! That knightmare is based on the older Lancelot, not the Lancelot Albion, this thing is much weaker than your Guren!

Kallen: I. Don't. Give. A. Damn. *She speaks while trying to slash C2's knightmare with her claw*

Lelouch: *Flies inbetween them with the Shinkirõ, facing Kallen* Kallen, I obey you, activate your safety capsule.

Kallen: Yes, I will. *She uses the safety capsule and gets control back over her body* What? 3 versus 1? Now, that's fair!

C2: Eh… Did I, Did I just win?

Lelouch: It seems you did… What was this fight about, actually?

C2: Oh… Oh, it's nothing, really… *She giggles a bit* 

Wasn't that great? Probably not Dx

It's my first fanfiction and all, hope you liked it though 3


End file.
